This invention relates to methods and equipment for using hard surface cleaners to remove stains, such as menstrual fluid stains or underarm perspiration stains, from clothes or other soft fabrics.
Menstrual fluid, a composition of blood and endometrial cells, is difficult to remove from cotton panties once it has stained the fabric. Clorox(copyright) Bleach, which is a designated trademark used by the Clorox Company, is one of the leading household products used for the purpose of cleaning white cotton panties of menstrual fluid stain. However, like other chlorine-releasing bleaches, Clorox Bleach, even diluted, will disintegrate the fabric in time because these processes require lengthy immersed soaking of the stain. Even after soaking, a dark residue stain still may remain in the cotton fabric, the removal of which usually necessitates scrubbing. In turn, vigorous scrubbing accelerates deterioration of the bleach-weakened cotton fibers which, again, leads to damaged panties and, expense and frustration. Some household products, such as hydrogen peroxide, produce free oxygen to dislodge menstrual fluid discharge from cotton fabric but this process may be effective only when the discharge is fresh and minimal fluid penetration of the fabric has occurred.
Perspiration stain in the underarm areas of white cotton fabric shirts and blouses is difficult to remove even for professionals in the garment laundry and cleaner business. Often the stain is not completely removed.
There is a clamor among women around the world for a process that they can use to remove fresh, set-in or old menstrual fluid stain or perspiration stain from white cotton fabric, and that can do so easily, rapidly, with little or no scrubbing, and with no damage to the cotton fabric.
One object of the present invention is to provide methods of using hard surface cleaners to remove fresh, set-in or old menstrual fluid stains or underarm perspiration stains from fabrics. The hard surface cleaners may be store-bought products that are readily available to the public. The fabrics may be, for example, panties, shirts, blouses, or other soft fabric articles. The fabrics may be made of cotton or cotton/polyester. The removal preferably is accomplished with little or no scrubbing of the fabrics.
The methods of the present invention can also be used for removing other stains from fabrics. These stains may be caused, for example, by wine, grass, urine, feces, and certain types of ink, but these are not to be considered limiting.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided that is useful for removing a stain from a soft fabric article. The method includes the steps of: (a) providing a hard surface cleaner; and (b) contacting the hard surface cleaner to the stain for one to five minutes, typically. The hard surface cleaner may be a mold or mildew remover, such as Scrubbing Bubbles Mildew Stain Remover(copyright), Tilex Mildew Remover(copyright), Lysol Mildew Remover(copyright), and Scrub Free Mildew Stain Remover(copyright). Scrubbing Bubbles Mildew Stain Remover(copyright), Tilex Mildew Remover(copyright), Lysol Mildew Remover(copyright), and Scrub Free Mildew Stain Removers are designated trademarks used by SC Johnson, the Clorox Company, Reckitt Benckiser Inc., and Church and Dwight Company, Inc, respectively.
In one embodiment, the stain is a menstrual fluid stain or an underarm perspiration stain. The fabric article may be a cloth, and made of white cotton or a blend of white cotton and polyester. The cloth may be selected from the group consisting of panty, shirt, blouse, pant, jean and trousers.
In another embodiment, the hard surface cleaner comprises: (a) a surfactant system consisting of amine oxides within the general formula (I): 
or quaternary amine salts within the general formula (II): 
or combinations of the foregoing amine oxides and quaternary amine salts; and (b) a very slightly water-soluble polar organic compound having a water solubility ranging from about 0.1 to 1.0 weight percent, a weight ratio of the very slightly water-soluble polar organic compound to the surfactant system ranging from about 0.1:1 to about 1: 1, wherein R1 and R2 are the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, hydroxyethyl and hydroxypropyl, R3 is selected from the group consisting of straight chain alkyls, branched chain alkyls, straight chain heretroalkyls, branched chain heteroalkyls and alkyl ethers, each having from about 10 to 20 carbon atoms, R4 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to about 5 carbon atoms, and X is a halogen atom.
In yet another embodiment, the hard surface cleaner comprises:(a) either (i) a combination of a nonionic surfactant and a quaternary ammonium surfactant or (ii) an amphoteric surfactant, the total amount of the surfactant being present from about 0.001-10%, wherein the nonionic surfactant is selected from the group consisting of an alkoxylated alkylphenol ether, an alkoxylated alcohol, or a semi-polar nonionic surfactant which itself is selected from the group consisting of mono-long-chain alkyl, di-short-chain trialkyl amine oxides, alkylamidodialkyl amine oxides, phosphine oxides and sulfoxides; (b) no more than 50% of at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent having a vapor pressure of at least 0.001 mm Hg at 25xc2x0 C.; (c) 0.01-25% of tetraammonium ethylenediamine-tetraacetate (tetraammonium EDTA) as a chelating agent; and (d) water.
In still yet another embodiment, the hard surface cleaner comprises (a) a surfactant selected from the group consisting of anionic, nonionic surfactants, and mixtures thereof, with optionally, a quaternary ammonium surfactant, the total amount of surfactant being present from about 0.001-10% by weight; (b) at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent having a vapor pressure of at least 0.001 mm Hg at 25xc2x0 C., the at least one organic solvent being selected from the group consisting of alkanols, diols, glycol ethers, and mixtures thereof present in an amount from about 1% to 50% by weight of the cleaner; (c) tetrapotassium ethylenediamine-tetraacetate (potassium EDTA) as a chelating agent, the potassium EDTA present from about 0.01-25% weight-of the cleaner; and (d) water.
In still another embodiment, the hard surface cleaner comprises (a) a nonionic surfactant with optionally, a quaternary ammonium surfactant, the total amount of the surfactant being present from about 0.001-10%, wherein the nonionic surfactant is selected from the group consisting of an alkoxylated alkylphenol ether, an alkoxylated alcohol, or a semi-polar nonionic surfactant which itself is selected from the group consisting of mono-long-chain alkyl, di-short-chain trialkyl amine oxides, alkylamidodialkyl amine oxides, phosphine oxides and sulfoxides; (b) no more than 50% of at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent having a vapor pressure of at least 0.001 mm Hg at 25xc2x0 C.; (c) 0.01-25% of tetraammonium ethylenediamine-tetraacetate (tetraammonium EDTA) as a chelating agent; and (d) water.
In a preferred embodiment, the hard surface cleaner has a viscosity of less than about 100 cps and comprises: (a) at least about 85% water, in which is dissolved (b) at least about 0.45 equivalent per kilogram of an inorganic anion which, when combined with calcium ion, forms a salt which has a solubility of not more than 0.2 g/100 g water at 25xc2x0 C., wherein the anion is carbonate, fluoride, or metasilicate ion, or a mixture of such anions, (c) at least 0.3% by weight, based on the weight of the composition, of a detersive surfactant including an amine oxide of the form RR1R2Nxe2x86x92O wherein R is C6-C12 alkyl and R1 and R2 are independently C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 hydroxyalkyl, and (d) at least about 0.5 weight percent of a bleach, based upon the weight of the composition, wherein the cleaning composition is alkaline and essentially free of chelating agents, phosphorous-containing salt, and abrasive.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a kit is provided that is useful for removing stains from clothes or other soft fabrics. The kit has an instruction indicating that the hard surface cleaner can be used for removing stains, such as menstrual fluid stains or perspiration stains, from soft fabric articles.
Other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention are apparent in the detailed description that follows. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, not limitation. Various changes and modifications within the scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description.
The present invention is based on the surprising discovery that hard surface cleaners can effectively remove stains from clothes or other soft fabrics, notably menstrual fluid stains and underarm perspiration stains. Soft fabrics suitable for the present invention can be made of a variety of materials, such as cotton or cotton/polyester. They preferably are in white. Soft Examples of suitable soft fabrics include, but are not limited to, panties, shirts, blouses, pants, jeans, trousers, and other wear and bed products.
Preferred hard surface cleaners for the present invention include off-the-shelf bathroom cleaners regularly used for removing mold and mildew from hard surfaces, such as tile and countertop grouting. Scrubbing Bubbles Mildew Stain Remover (manufactured by SC Johnson), Tilex Mildew Remover (manufactured by the Clorox Company), Lysol Mildew Remover (manufactured by Reckitt Benckiser Inc.), and Scrub Free Mildew Stain Remover (manufactured for Church and Dwight Company, Inc.) are examples of these commercial bathroom cleaners. The product labels and/or use instructions warn against using these mildew removers on clothes or fabrics.
The off-the-shelf hard surface cleaners can be used as purchased for the removal of menstrual fluid stains, underarm perspiration stains or other stains by atomized spray application, without dilution or other modifications. In certain cases, the household hard surface cleaners are superior to the traditional laundry bleaches for the purpose of removing menstrual fluid or underarm perspiration stains from cotton or cotton/polyester fabric articles.
Other examples of hard surface cleaners suitable for the present invention include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,710, 5,814,591, 5,972,876, 6,004,916, 6,200,941, and 6,214,784, all of which are incorporated herein by reference. These U.S. patents do not suggest using the disclosed hard surface cleaners to remove stains from clothes or other soft fabric articles. Furthermore, some products employing the technology disclosed in these patents, e.g. Scrubbing Bubbles Mildew Stain Remover, expressly indicate in their instructions for use that hard surface cleaners are not to be used to remove stains from clothes or other soft fabric articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,710 discloses an aqueous multiple-surface cleaning composition which can be used for the removal of grease and stains from hard surfaces or hard fibrous substrates such as carpet and upholstery. The composition contains (a) a surfactant system consisting of amine oxides within the general formula (I): 
or quaternary amine salts within the general formula (II): 
or combinations of the foregoing amine oxides and quaternary amine salts; and (b) a very slightly water-soluble polar organic compound. The very slightly water-soluble polar organic compound may have a water solubility ranging from about 0.1 to 1.0 weight percent, and the weight ratio of the very slightly water-soluble polar organic compound to the surfactant system may range from about 0.1:1 to about 1:1. R1 and R2 may be selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, hydroxyethyl and hydroxypropyl. R1 and R2 may be the same or different. R3 may be selected from the group consisting of straight chain alkyls, branched chain alkyls, straight chain heretroalkyls, branched chain heteroalkyls and alkyl ethers, each having from about 10 to 20 carbon atoms. R4 may be selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to about 5 carbon atoms. X is a halogen atom.
In certain cases, the composition further includes a water soluble organic compound in an amount effective to reduce streaking. The water soluble organic compound may be selected from water soluble glycol ethers and water soluble alkyl alcohols. The water soluble organic compound may have a water solubility of at least 14.5 weight percent. The weight ratio of the surfactant system to the water soluble organic compound may range from about 0.033:1 to about 0.2:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,591 describes an aqueous hard surface cleaner with improved soil removal. The cleaner includes (a) either (i) a nonionic, an amphoteric surfactant, or a combination thereof, or (ii) a quaternary ammonium surfactant, the surfactants being present in a cleaning-effective amount; (b) at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent having a vapor pressure of at least 0.001 mm Hg at 25xc2x0 C., the at least one organic solvent present in a solubilizing- or dispersion-effective amount; (c) ammonium ethylenediamine-tetraacetate (ammonium EDTA) as a chelating agent, the ammonium EDTA present in an amount effective to enhance soil removal in the cleaner; and (d) water. The total surfactant maybe present in an amount from about 0.001-10%. In a concentrated product, the surfactant may be present up to 20% by weight. The nonionic surfactant may be selected from the group consisting of an alkoxylated alkylphenol ether, an alkoxylated alcohol, or a semi-polar nonionic surfactant which itself is selected from the group consisting of mono-long-chain alkyl, di-short-chain trialkyl amine oxides, alkylamidodialkyl amine oxides, phosphine oxides and sulfoxides. The at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent may be present in an amount of no more than 50% by weight of the cleaner. The ammonium EDTA may be a tetraammonium EDTA and present in an amount of about 0.01-25% by weight of the total cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,876 discloses an aqueous hard surface cleaner comprising (a) a surfactant selected from the group consisting of anionic, nonionic surfactants, and mixtures thereof, with optionally, a quaternary ammonium surfactant, the total amount of surfactant being present in a cleaning-effective amount; (b) at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent having a vapor pressure of at least 0.001 mm Hg at 25xc2x0 C., the organic solvent being present in a solubilizing- or dispersion-effective amount; (c) tetrapotassium ethylenediamine-tetraacetate (potassium EDTA) as a chelating agent, the potassium EDTA present in an amount effective to enhance soil removal in the cleaner; and (d) water. The total amount of surfactant may be present from about 0.001-10% by weight. The at least one organic solvent may be selected from the group consisting of alkanols, diols, glycol ethers, and mixtures thereof, and is present in an amount from about 1% to 50% by weight of the cleaner. The potassium EDTA may be present from about 0.01-25% weight-of the cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,916 discloses an aqueous, hard surface cleaner which contains (a) either a nonionic or amphoteric surfactant with optionally, a quaternary ammonium surfactant, the surfactants being present in a cleaning-effective amount; (b) at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent having a vapor pressure of at least 0.001 mm Hg at 25xc2x0 C., the at least one organic solvent present in a solubilizing- or dispersion-effective amount; (c) ammonium ethylenediamine-tetraacetate (ammonium EDTA) as a chelating agent, the ammonium EDTA present in an amount effective to enhance soil removal in the cleaner; and (d) water. The surfactant may be a nonionic surfactant with optionally, a quaternary ammonium surfactant. The nonionic surfactant may be selected from the group consisting of an alkoxylated alkylphenol ether, an alkoxylated alcohol, or a semi-polar nonionic surfactant which itself is selected from the group consisting of mono-long-chain alkyl, di-short-chain trialkyl amine oxides, alkylamidodialkyl amine oxides, phosphine oxides and sulfoxides. The total amount of the surfactant may be present from about 0.001-10%. The at least one water-soluble or dispersible organic solvent may be present in an amount of no more than 50% by weight of the cleaner. The ammonium EDTA may be a tetraammonium EDTA which is present in an amount from 0.01-25% by weight of the total cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,941 discloses a diluted hard surface cleaning composition. The cleaning composition contains (a) at least about 85% water, in which is dissolved (b) at least about 0.45 equivalent per kilogram of an inorganic anion which, when combined with calcium ion, forms a salt which has a solubility of not more than 0.2 g/100 g water at 25xc2x0 C.; (c) at least 0.3% by weight, based on the weight of the composition, of a detersive surfactant. The composition preferably has a viscosity of less than about 100 cps. The anion may be carbonate, fluoride, or metasilicate ion, or a mixture of such anions. The detersive surfactant may include an amine oxide of the form RR1R2Nxe2x86x92O wherein R is C6-C12 alkyl and R1 and R2 are independently C1-4 alkyl or C1-4hydroxyalkyl. The composition may further contain at least about 0.5 weight percent of a bleach, based upon the weight of the composition. In one case, the cleaning composition is alkaline and essentially free of chelating agents, phosphorous-containing salt, and abrasive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,784 describes a composition similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,876. The composition may include dipotassium carbonate as a buffer.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided that is useful for removing stains from cotton or cotton/polyester clothes or fabric articles. The clothes or fabric articles preferably are in white. The method includes first soaking the stained fabric article in cold water until the stain areas are thoroughly saturated with water. The stains may be menstrual fluid stain or perspiration stain. The fabric article can be swirled around in the water to dislodge as much menstrual fluid as possible. For article(s) heavily soiled with menstrual fluid, the water may be changed to repeat the soaking and swirling step.
The fabric article is then removed from water. Heavily soiled white cotton articles may be tinted slightly pink after this step. The stained areas are arranged for maximal exposure in preparation for the spray with an aqueous, hard surface cleaner. Suitable aqueous, hard surface cleaners include Scrubbing Bubbles Mildew Stain Remover, Tilex Mildew Remover, Lysol Mildew Remover and Scrub Free Mildew Stain Remover, which can be obtained off-the-shelf of a food market, or those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,710, 5,814,591, 5,972,876, 6,004,916, 6,200,941, and 6,214,784.
The aqueous, hard surface cleaner can be sprayed on the stain areas, or the entire article if necessary. After spraying, the stain areas can be compressed and confined into a small container to saturate and soak the stain areas or the entire article in the cleaner. In one instance, two pairs of panties can fit entirely into a pint-sized plastic container.
The stained areas are soaked with the hard surface cleaner until stain has been removed. This may require about one minute to five minutes for fresh menstrual fluid stain, and about thirty minutes to an hour for old underarm perspiration stain. The fabric article is subsequently inspected for any remaining stain. If necessary, spot spray can be applied again to remove the remaining stain.
After all stain has been removed, the fabric article is thoroughly rinsed in cold water before being put through the wash and dry cycle, particularly if the fabric article is combined with non-colorfast clothing in the wash. According to the present invention, menstrual fluid stains or underarm perspiration stains may be removed from a fabric article with little or no scrubbing of the article.
For in-place removal of small menstrual fluid stain spots from white sheets, an absorbent white toweling may be located underneath the spots. A small amount of spray is applied and confined to the spotted areas. After stain is gone, the treated areas may be dampen with wet cloth to remove the spray product and then allow the areas to dry.
The treated fabric article preferably is not combined with non-colorfast clothing without first rinsing the treated article thoroughly in cold water. After stain is removed, the fabric article preferably is not soaked with the cleaner any longer than necessary. In certain cases, if the cleaner is allowed to remain in contact with the fabric article when machine-dried, a pale tint may be left, although the tint can be removed by repeating the process of the present invention.
In addition to menstrual fluid stains and perspiration stains, the present invention can be used to remove other stains from fabric articles. These stains include, but are not limited to, wine, grass, urine, feces, or ink stains.
The present invention contemplates any aqueous cleaner that consists of the ingredients and properties characteristic of hard surface cleaners, including combinations or modifications thereof. These aqueous cleaners can be used for the removal of stains from panties, shirts, blouses, or other soft fabric articles.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a kit is provided that is useful for removing stains from clothes or other soft fabrics. The kit includes a container which encloses a hard surface cleaner. Any hard surface cleaner suitable for removing menstrual fluid stains or underarm perspiration stains may be included in the kit of the present invention. The container has an instruction which indicates that the enclosed hard surface cleaner can be used for removing stains, such as menstrual fluid and perspiration stains, from clothes or other soft fabrics. In one embodiment, the hard surface cleaner enclosed in the container comprises Scrubbing Bubbles Mildew Stain Remover. In another embodiment, the hard surface cleaner comprises Tilex Mildew Remover. In yet another embodiment, the hard surface cleaner comprises Lysol Mildew Remover. And, again, another embodiment, the hard surface cleaner comprises Scrub Free Mildew Stain Remover.
It should be understood that the above-described embodiments and the following example are given by way of illustration, not limitation. Various changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the present description.